Many states or jurisdictions have laws that regulate the transportation of oversized or wide loads over public roadways. These laws generally provide a limit on the effective width of the load with respect to the surface of the road. Loads having an effective width greater than a certain distance may be subject to restrictions limiting when, where, or how the load may be transported. Oversized loads or cargo may also be subject to height restrictions during transportation. The actual limits may vary depending on jurisdiction. These restrictions may complicate the process of transporting an oversized load and result in a cost of additional time and money to satisfy the restrictions.
Prefabricated building sections, such as preformed concrete sections, are an example of an oversized load that is often transported. Pre-formed concrete sections are used in the construction industry to simplify and economize the building process. These pre-formed sections are often formed at a remote location away from a building site, and then transported to the building site to be assembled as part of the structure. One example of a pre-formed section is a concrete section commonly referred to as a “double-tee.” A double-tee generally includes a flat deck and two support beam legs extending below the deck and along the length of the deck. The section is called a double-tee because the cross-sectional view of the section resembles two T's connected side-by-side. A double-tee may be used to construct structures such as parking ramps, bridges, floors, or other structures that may require a relatively strong and durable surface and a large amount of usable surface area. The width of many double-tees is often greater than the limits imposed by various jurisdictions for oversized or wide loads. Therefore, double-tees are often subject to various restrictions regarding the transportation of the loads.